Olympian Hide and Seek
by PrincessofArtemis
Summary: create your own demigod! The 12 Olympians  except Dionysus  have gone into hiding all over america and 20 demigods have to find them! *submissions closed* it's going to become a real story so you can still review the rest of the story!
1. The form

**Hey hey hey! This is my third story! It's a submit your own demigod story. I know my last one didn't go well because someone reported me but right now, I really don't care! Please use children of minor gods and goddesses! It makes the story more interesting. I will be pairing up couples and best friends but I will also take requests. Fill out the form and review!**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Parents:

Age:

Hair (be as descriptive as possible):

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Skin color:

Any family members on the mortal parent's side:

Camp clothes:

Regular clothes:

Weapons:

Animals (like an animal that they can travel with): example hellhound, Pegasus

Powers (reasonable powers):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Fatal flaw:

Tattoos/Scars/Piercings:

Personality:

History:

Year-round camper or just summer:

Anything I forgot:

**First 20 campers get accepted!**


	2. Character List

**Character List! Thanks to everyone who submitted!**

Marissa McHale: daughter of Hecate

Matthew Harris: son of Nemesis

Merinda Barahona: daughter of Triton

Damion Mortant: son of Thanatos

Jillian Marie Evans: daughter of Poseidon

Nekiru: son of Zeus

Lily Anthony: daughter of Zeus

Peter Skyrine: son of all 4 Anemoi

Destiny Munroe: daughter of Apollo

Annabel Klatil: daughter of Zeus

Jake Chan (girl!): daughter of Thanatos

Nevaeh Pagie: daughter of Nyx

Athena-Marie Heston: daughter of Hecate

Netria Sophia Waters: daughter of Poseidon

Lalibella DeMagnus: daughter of Ichnaea

Chris Bryant: son of Ouranos

Cassandra Gates: daughter of Nyx

Storm Adriana Lewis: daughter of Athena

Kathryn "Katie" Knapp: daughter of Nike

Amelie Aster Chateau: daughter of Aphrodite (she isn't in the couples section because too many guys like her)

**Couples:**

Marissa McHale and Matthew Harris

Merinda Barahona and Damion Mortant

Jillian Marie Evans and Nekiru

Lily Anthony and Peter Skyrine

Netria Sophia Waters and Nico Di Angelo

Lalibella DeMagnus and Chris Bryant

**BFF's:**

Merinda Barahona and Jillian Marie Evans

Annabel Klatil and Jake Chan

Marissa McHale, Kathryn Knapp and Destiny Munroe

Lily Anthony, Storm Adriana Lewis and Nevaeh Pagie

Lalibella DeMagnus, Athena-Marie Heston and Netria Sophia Waters

All guys are friends

**Next chapter might be up tomorrow! I'm pretty sure everyone got in. I'm going to change the name to "Olympian Hide and Seek" because they go on a quest and… you'll find out later. And feel free to still review!**


	3. Back at Camp

**Sorry, I forgot to say that Cassandra Gates BFF's are Annabel Klatil and Jake Chan.**

**This is the first official chapter! I propose a toast! No? Okay. Guess you're just here to read the story.**

Storm walked into Camp Half Blood with her two BFF's: Lily and Nevaeh.

She sighed. "I missed Camp Half Blood so much! Don't you Lily?"

She looked around. Lily had ran off to greet her boyfriend, Peter.

Sometimes Storm wished she had a boyfriend. Life would be easier that way.

Destiny looked everywhere for Marissa. In the sword arena, the Hecate cabin; EVERYWHERE. Then she looked by the lake and found her and Matthew. Marissa looked up and saw her.

Embarrassed, Destiny said, "I should probably go. Kathryn is probably looking for me."

Marissa turned to Matthew and said, "I'll see you later." When he left, Destiny apologized. Marissa replied, "It's cool. Now let's go look for Katie."

Lalibella hugged Netria tightly when she found her.

"Netria! How's Nico?" Netria opened her mouth to reply when Athena-Marie walked up and hugged them both.

Soon it was lunch time. Chiron got everyone's attention and said, "Just yesterday, there was a new prophecy." Everyone started whispering about who would be in it and what's it about. "Don't get over excited. This is what it says:

_**Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Poseidon,  
>Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes have gone into hiding<strong>_

_**It is like playing hide and seek with **__**the gods**__**  
><strong>__**22 shall go on the quest to find them**__**  
><strong>__**hidden across the country in disguise**__**  
><strong>__**some will find true love others already have**__**  
><strong>__**one god and goddess shall fall in love that no one else thought was possible on the quest**_

"Why doesn't it rhyme?" Destiny asked. "Everything sounds better when it rhymes."

"Not everything has to rhyme," Peter said.

Chiron continued, "Earlier today, Rachel gave the second part of the prophecy, stating who would be in it."

He took a deep breath. "The leader of the quest is…"

**Cliffhanger! Review if your character is in here and tell me why you think your character should lead the quest. If you don't have a character here, review and tell me what you think so far. See ya!**


	4. Author's note please read!

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm going to be taking a break from story writing. Hope this doesn't upset anyone. Relax, I'm not deleting the story. See ya!**


	5. Let's go!

**And now back to Olympian Hide and Seek! Wow it would be so cool if this was turned into a TV show. Anyway, back to the story.**

He took a deep breath. "The leader of the quest is, Amelie Aster Chateau." **(Congrats! I decided that this person would be the best to lead the quest because of the plot of the story.)**

Amelie spit out her food. "Really? No thanks, I don't want to."

"Why, because you're too afraid to break a nail?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah," Jake Chan said. "Or are you terrified of the idea of work?"

Chiron said, "Well she's going to lead the quest. The people on the quest is Marissa McHale, Matthew Harris, Merinda Barahona, Damion Mortant, Jillian Marie Evans, Nekiru, Lily Anthony, Peter Skyrine, Destiny Munroe, Annabel Klatil, Jake Chan, Nevaeh Pagie, Athena-Marie Heston, Netria Sophia Waters, Lalibella DeMagnus, Chris Bryant, Cassandra Gates, Storm Adriana Lewis and Kathryn Knapp. Start packing and practice your fighting."

_Later in the Triton Cabin…_

"Hey."

Merinda jumped and grabbed her sword. She turned around. "Oh it's just you."

Netria stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to say hi. Because your dad's Triton and mine is Poseidon so we can relate."

Merinda asked, "What do you think about Amelie?"

Netria replied, "I honestly hate Aphrodite girls because they're snobby." She started playing with the pool and making little circles in them.

Merinda sighed and said, "I think so too. One time-"

She was cut off when Jillian walked in. "Come on Merinda, Chiron's going to tell us what the quest is about soon!" Then she saw Netria. "Oh hey sis," she said to her. "Let's go!"

_In the Hecate Cabin…_

"Come on Thena, you're taking forever!"

Marissa was waiting for Athena-Marie to finish packing.

"I can't find my spell book!" Athena-Marie replied.

"So say a spell to find it!"

Athena-Marie got out from under her bed where she was looking for the book. "You know, you could've told me earlier!"

_Unearth hex manuscript of Hecate_

_Convey onwards within my hands_

The spell book appeared in her hands and she put it in her backpack. "Let's go!"

_In the Nyx Cabin…_

Nevaeh searched for her bookbag. Since it was black with silver stars and her name written in neon green, you could find it in a room filled with junk.

"Cassandra! Did you see my bookbag?"

Silence filled the cabin.

Nevaeh ran deeper and deeper and deeper inside until it was pitch black. Since Nyx children had nocturnal eyesight, Nevaeh found Cassandra against the wall.

By changing her voice, Nevaeh said, "Hi Cassandra. It's Justin Bieber!" Cassandra's scream was heard all the way across camp.

"That's what you get when you take my things!" Nevaeh took her bookbag back and said, "Let's go!"

Chiron watched as the demigods started to arrive one by one. Once everyone was there, he began to tell them about the quest.

**Next chapter: Amelie's POV! I think it's only fair. Sorry to everyone else, this just seemed like the best fit. See ya!**


	6. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! Remember to spread the word about this story. I don't think I got one review from someone who's not in the story. Reviews are really important to me because I want at least one of my stories to have 100****reviews. So spread the word! And I almost forgot, check my profile and go to my forum! I created a one because I see a lot of people with them. And it's submit a character! Spread the word about that too!**

**Amelie's POV**

I dragged my bag to the gates of camp where Chiron was standing. Most people think that Aphrodite girls pack a lot of things. Mostly, it's true. But today I only packed clothes, weapons, water and food.

As I walked to the gates, people started laughing and pointing at me, making me feel like dirt.

"Okay people!" Chiron announced. "Settle down. So as I said, the Olympians went into hiding for whatever crazy reason they have. I recommend that you should first find Athena. She is studying at NYU."

Chiron handed me a piece of paper. "Don't lose that. It states where every Olympian is hiding and which order you should find them in." I nodded.

"Okay. Everyone go take the Pegasus they are training and fly to NYU. Remember, as soon as you cross the Camp Half Blood border, the mist will make your Pegasus's **(is that even the plural to Pegasus?) **look like small planes. See you when you get back."

I went to the stables. I don't really like flying my Pegasus, Jolie **(it's a French name for pretty)**, because my dog is much better. But, my Pegasus is the cutest one. It's white with a blond mane and pink streaks that I dyed.

_Amelie! Darling! How is my favorite Aphrodite chick?_

"I'm fine Jolie. I got chosen for a quest."

_Really? Well congrats!_

"Thanks. I need you to fly me around."

_What? No! Well, fine. As long as I don't get my paws dirty._

"Deal. Thanks Jolie."

I climbed on her back and we flew to the gates where everyone was waiting with their Pegasus.

"Finally! Little miss princess is here," Kathryn said. I tried my best not to get angry.

"Alright everyone," I said. "Let's go."

**Don't forget everyone! Go to my profile and submit a character to my forum!**


	7. Finding Athena

**Hey everyone! I didn't even see one of u guys at my forum! That makes me sad. There's a link on my profile.**

Amelie checked her paper.

"First stop, NYU. Athena's there."

Lalibella quickly said, "She's studying Earth Science in room D-14."

"Thanks," Amelie said. "You could lead the first group to NYU with Storm, Destiny and Matthew."

Then the four left the group to go to NYU.

**Lalibella's POV**

Matthew said, "Wait you don't have the map."

I replied, "I beg to differ. My brain itself is a map. I could pinpoint anything in a fraction of a second. I memorized a map of the world when I was two. I know every twist and turn by heart. In my head now, I could see exactly where Athena is. At a table looking threw a microscope. And you said that I don't have a map."

I told my Pegasus to fly down when I saw that we were right above NYU.

Storm scanned the windows until she said, "I see her!"

There she was. Athena looked out the window, saw us and ran outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Storm replied, "We came to rescue you mom. And to figure out why you went into hiding."

Athena said, "I was about to go to Olympus anyway. And Poseidon will tell you why we went into hiding."

In a flash of light, Athena was gone.

"One down, ten to go," Destiny said. "Let's go find the others."

**Good? Bad? Review! And go to my forum!**


	8. Author's note

**Hey everyone! Soooooooo sorry that I didn't update for the longest time. I might not be online for a long time because of school starting and everything. Sorry!**


End file.
